None.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to the installation of a microphone in a vehicular cabin, such as in a rear view mirror, head-liner, or the like.
For some time now, microphone assemblies, containing one or more microphones have been installed in automobiles for communicating with a vehicular communication system, such as for a hands-free cellular phone system. These microphone assemblies are frequently placed in a rear-view mirror, head-liner, overhead console, or the like, and change an acoustical signal into an electrical signal, and then pass the electrical signal on, either as-is, or with amplification and/or signal processing. The microphone assembly must in some manner be electrically coupled to the balance of the vehicular communication system. Typically this is accomplished with a cable which must be manually attached to a mating connector on the mirror. See, for example, DeLine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,377 and Schofield, U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,688.
It has been found to be difficult to make this electrical connection properly, which adds cost and complexity to both the design, as well as to the assembly process.
In some circumstances, the microphone assembly may be directional, where the exact orientation of the microphone is critical. Prior art microphone assemblies could be installed in an incorrect orientation.
Additionally, all these extra connecting parts on the microphone assembly and in the mirror assembly add no value in terms of the acoustical performance of the system.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
It is an object of the invention to provide a microphone assembly for installation on a surface in a cabin of a vehicle to electrically couple the microphone with a vehicular communication system.
In accordance with the invention, the assembly comprises a microphone having an outer surface and a plurality of microphone contacts fixedly secured to the outer surface and means for securing the microphone to the surface in an orientation to electrically couple the plurality of microphone contacts to a respective plurality of fixedly secured system contacts to couple the microphone with the vehicular communication system.
It is contemplated that the microphone contacts may be spring biased.
It is further contemplated that the securing means comprises a threaded outer surface to engage a threaded vehicular surface, or an interference fit there between. The securing means may include locating protrusions for rotationally positioning the microphone relative to the vehicular surface.
It is still further contemplated that the vehicular surface is a part of a rear-view mirror, a vehicular head-liner, a vehicular overhead console, or the like.
In one embodiment, it is contemplated that the microphone assembly has a peripheral surface and the contacts are located on the peripheral surface.
In another embodiment, the microphone has a base surface and the contacts are located on the base surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of installing a microphone on a surface in a cabin of a vehicle to electrically couple the microphone with a vehicular communication system.
According to this aspect of the invention, the method comprises providing a microphone having an outer surface and a plurality of microphone contacts fixedly secured to the outer surface, providing a surface in the vehicular cabin having a respective plurality of fixedly secured system contacts electrically coupled to the vehicular communication system, and securing the microphone to the surface in an orientation to electrically couple the plurality of microphone contacts to the respective plurality of fixedly secured system contacts to electrically couple the microphone with the vehicular communication system.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.